Back to bring light
by Isha Kirara
Summary: Yaya yang selalu di tindas oleh mantan teman nya itu, suatu hari ada sosok anak lelaki yang ingin menolong nya tapi dengan satu syarat yaitu Yaya harus menolong nya terlebih dahulu. dan Yaya menyadari bahwa ada suatu keanehan pada anak lelaki itu. Mind To RnR!


_Summary:_

 _Yaya yang selalu di tindas oleh mantan teman nya itu, suatu hari ada sosok anak lelaki yang ingin menolong nya tapi dengan satu syarat yaitu Yaya harus menolong nya terlebih dahulu. dan Yaya menyadari bahwa ada suatu keanehan pada anak lelaki itu. Mind To RnR!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Animonsta**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort and Mystery**

 **Warning: Typo,Gaje,bahasa acak kadul,no super power,no aliens, dll**

* * *

 **Halo! Halo! Kali ini Kira membawa Story ke empat o /plok-plok.**

 **Ini sempet terinspirasi dari Fic Cool Boys x Cute Boys milik Ranni-Kudo21 makasih kak! Sama terinspirasi dari manga-manga yang pernah Kira baca.**

 **Apakah ada yang sering melakukan tindakan bullying disini? Kira pernah! Nyembunyiin tempat minum temen terus nggak dikembaliin dan akhirnya itu botol minum nginep di kelas, untuk besok nya langsung ketemu. Jangan pernah kayak Kira ya! Itu nggk boleh lho~~**

 **Kalau soal genre misteri nya, cuman ya... Kira iseng aja XD**

 **Kira juga nggak tau ini bakal jadi one shot atau terus berlanjut, jadi baca terus fic Kira ya~**

 **Nggak usah banyak omong lagi**

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

^Enjoy^

.

.

.

 **Yaya's Pov**

Apa yang kalian lakukan jika disekolah kalian ada yang namanya 'penindasan' atau yang kerap kita sebut sebagai tindakan 'Bullying'

Ini lah yang tengah aku rasakan.

Nama ku Yaya. Setiap harinya aku selalu ditindas tapi aku berusaha agar selalu tegar dan kuat karena aku tidak ingin membuat orang tua ku kerepotan karena ulah ku.

Ying, itulah gadis yang menindas ku. Setiap harinya pasti selalu ada saja kelakuan nya menindas ku. Pernah suatu hari aku sedang makan siang bekal ku ditumapahkan sampah olehnya, buku ku dicoret-coret dengan kata-kata yang sangat menusuk hati, yang lebih parahnya adalah Ying menyandung kaki ku sehingga minuman yang kubeli jatuh ke pakaian yang dipakai oleh kepala sekolah dan akhirnya aku mendapat hukuman karena kepala sekolahku itu terkenal dengan kegarangan nya adegan itu direkam oleh Ying dan dibagikan nya ke sosial media sekolah kami, aku begitu malu...

Rasanya...

Ingin mati saja...

Padahal dulu persahabat ku dan Ying baik-baik saja dan suatu saat ia mulai memusuhi ku dan menindasku.

Sekarang aku tengah duduk dikelas biologi ku, di sekolahku ini kelas memang selalu berbeda-beda, setiap pelajaran berganti pasti pindah kelas. murid nya pun selalu berbeda-beda. Nah di kelas biologi inilah aku tengah duduk sendirian sambil memejamkan mata karena disini begitu tenang...

Kriet...

Pintu ruangan biologi dibuka oleh seseorang, saat kulihat seorang pemuda tengah tersenyum pada ku dan melambaikan tangan nya ia memakai topi dinasaurus berwarna Hitam-Kuning menghadap kebelakang. Aku membalas lambaian tangan nya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Hai"sapanya. "Hai"Balasku. Sepertinya aku belum pernah bertemu dengan nya.

 _'mungkin anak baru'Pikirku._

"Siapa nama mu?"Tanya nya. "Yaya, kamu?"Jawabku singkat dan kembali bertanya. "Boboiboy Gempa, salam kenal"Ucap nya sambil mengulurkan tangan nya dan dibalas jabatan tangan oleh ku.

' _Boboiboy? Rasanya pernah dengar. Begitu tidak asing, tapi nama Gempa itu...'Pikir ku._

"Aku hanya akan menolongmu"Ucap nya tersenyum. "To..tolong?"Tanya ku. "Menolongmu keluar dari penindasan"Ucapnya lalu sedikit menyeringai. Aku mengerjap kaget lalu aku mencoba mengedikan mataku beberapa kali saat aku liat ke arah pintu anak itu sudah tidak ada.

 _'Ke...kemana dia?'Pekik ku dalam hati._

"Halusinasi mungkin"Gumamku tidak peduli.

* * *

Aku tengah duduk di mobil bersama keluarga, aku duduk di jok belakang. Keadaan saat itu tengah hujan deras jadi melihat kedepan pun susah sekali karena banyaknya tetesan hujan turun.

Saat itu kami tengah mengobrol, karena terlalu asik ayahku tidak tau didepan nya bahwa ada seseorang, ayahku menyadariku ketika ibuku berteriak 'AWAS!' Tapi jarak kami dengan orang itu sangat dekat dan-

 **BRUAK!**

terjadilah tabrakan mobil kami dengan orang itu, kejadian itu menewaskan ayahku dan orang itu tapi aku tidak menyadari kalau disana ada dua orang anak lelaki!

"WUAHH!"Teriak ku terbangun. Saat sadar aku tengah dikamarku yang bernuansa Pink ini. "Mimpi ya?"Gumam ku.

Sebenarnya yang kualami tadi bukan mimpi ini adalah kejadian masa lalu ku. Aku pun kembali tertidur.

Seperti biasanya aku berangkat lebih pagi karena jika pagi begini biasanya masih sepi.

Saat sudah sampai gerbang sekolah aku langsung menuju kelas ku. Begitu sampai aku melihat anak lelaki yang kulihat di kelas biologi kemarin. Asalkan kalian tau aku sama seklai tidak takut dengan hal-hal berbau mistis justru aku tertarik.

"Hai"Sapa ku ramah lalu pergi ketempat duduk ku. Boboiboy Gempa tengah duduk dibelakang ku dengan senyum lembut nya itu.

"Hai, Yaya. Panggil saja aku Gempa ya"Ucap nya mengusulkan bahwa aku harus memanggil nya 'Gempa' aku mengangguk setuju.

"Kemarin kau kemana?"Tanya ku. "Aku hanya numpang lewat kok karena ingin berteman dengan mu. Jangan ragu ya kalau aku tidak ada di kelas soalnya aku bakal ada di UKS karena dari dulu tubuh ku lemah"Jawab nya berbohong. Aku ber'oh'ria lalu tersadar.

Te.. teman?

"Kau kan laki-laki"Sahut ku. "Iya sih, tapi aku sudah janji kan akan menolong mu"Jawab nya sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakang yang tertutup oleh topinya.

"Tolong apa?"Tanya ku polos. "Menolong mu keluar dari penindasan, tapi sebelum nya kau harus menolongku ya"Ucap nya. "Eh?"Pekik ku. "Waktu ku habis, sampai jumpa"Kata nya berpamitan tiba-tiba angin berhembus dari luar jendela memasuki kelas ku, saat aku tersadar aku tengah berposisi seperti orang tertidur dan dihadapan ku sudah ada anak lelaki yang menyengir lebar kepadaku.

"WUAH!"Teriak ku. "Ops, sorry"Ucap nya sambil menempelkan tangan di mulut nya.

"Hai, Aku Boboiboy Taufan"Sapanya menyengir gaje lalu mengulurkan tangan nya, dia memakai Topi berwarna Biru tua,putih dan kuning menghadap kesamping.

 _'Sepertinya baik'Batin ku._

"Hai, aku Yaya. Salam kenal"Sapa ku dan membalas jabatan tangan nya. Di belakan nya sudah ada anak lelaki lain yang wajah nya mirip dengan nya dia memakai Topi berwarna Hitam-Merah menghadap kedepan dia tengah membuang muka nya tanda dua tidak begitu peduli dengan perkenalan yang ada di depan nya.

 _'Tunggu.. rasanya ada yang aneh, tapi apa ya?'Pikir ku dalam hati resah._

"Oh, ya"Kata anak lelaki itu lalu menarik tangan anak laki-laki yang dibelakang nya dengan paksa. "Nah, Yaya kenalkan ini kakak kembar ku"Ucap mya sambil tersenyum senang.

 _'Ternyata kembar pantas wajah nya mirip'Kata ku dalam hati._

Lalu anak yang bernama Boboiboy Taufan itu, menyuruh kakak nya untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Boboiboy Halilintar"Ucap nya singkat tanpa mengulurkan tangan nya atau memandangku. Aku paham dengan sikap nya ini bisa kutebak ia orang nya temperamental jika bicara selalu singkat dan tidak oeduli dengan sekitarnya yang ia pedulikan hanya dirinya sendiri saja.

Aku membalas nya dengan senyum hangat. "Jadi kalian berdua bisa kupanggil apa?"Tanyaku sedikit ragu.

"Taufan"Kata anak yang kuketahui sifatnya adalah periang itu.

"Halilintar/Hali"Jawab anak yang memakai Topi hitam-merah itu.

"Baiklah"Ucap ku.

 _'Gempa mana?'Tanya ku dalam hati._

Lalu Taufan dan Halilintar memgambil tempat duduk di barisan paling belakang, Halilintar duduk di pojok kiri dekat jendela sementara Taufan duduk disamping Halilintar.

Saat semua murid masuk akhirnya pelajaran pun dimulai.

* * *

 **Normal Pov.**

Yaya tengah berada di kantin bersama kedua teman barunya. Ia bersyukur karena sekarang ia sudah punya teman yang baik padanya.

"Aku mau beli jajanan dulu"Ucap Halilintar lalu pergi. "Ya, ya. Aku juga"Ucap Taufan lalu langsung berlari menuju tempat jualan makanan Favoritnya.

Kaki Yaya disandung oleh seseorang sehingga ice krim yang dibelinya jatuh ke sepatu seseorang yang berada tepat didepan nya.

Glek

"Ka.. Kau.."Geram orang itu pada Yaya. Saat Yaya mendongak kan kepala nya yang ia temukan adalah orang yang menindas nya.

"Ma..maaf"Seru Yaya gelagapan. "Nanti akan ku cuci"Ucap Yaya membungkuk. "Jilat"Sahut Ying menyeringai.

"Eh?"Seru Yaya. "Apa!?"Sahut Yaya tidak terima. "Atau kau akan dapat yang lebih buruk dari ini"Ucap Ying dengan seringai nya dan memonyongkan mulit Yaya dengan tang nya. Yaya tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, yang pastinya mana mungkin dia menjilat sepatu yang kena ice krim nya sendiri itu sangat memalukan bisa-bisa ia jadi bahan Tawaan teman-teman nya. Tapi di lain pemikiran nya juga ia tidak mau dapat yang lebih buruk dari ini.

Ia melirik ke kanan dan kiri sekarang ia tengah menjadi pusat perhatian para murid di kantin.

Tidak ada cara lain, ia harus menuruti perkataan mantan teman nya ini.

Yaya berjongkok lalu berposisi seperti anak bayi yang ingin merangkak, sebelum ia ingin menjilati ice krim itu Baju nya ditarik kebelakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"Bentak Taufan. "Cih, Siapa kau?"Tanya Ying sinis dengan tangan berada di dada membuat tanda hampir seperti tanda silang. Sebelum Taufan memperkenalkan dirinya tangan nya dan tangan Yaya sudah seseorang dari belakang menjauh dari kantin

"Jangan buat keributan"Seru Halilintar dengan tatapan tajam nya. "Kau tidak malu apa?"Tanya Halilintar sarkatis pada Yaya, Yaya yang mendengarnya tersentak kaget lalu Yaya menunduk kan kepala mya kebawah. "Ceroboh"Seru Halilintar menatap tajam kearah Yaya. Yaya masih menunduk kan kepala nya, semua yang dikatakan Halilintar memang benar bahwa diri Yaya sangat ceroboh.

"Sudahlah"Lerai Taufan. "Yaya lebih baik, kau segera ke kelas aku ingin mendinginkan kepala kak Hali dulu"Suruh Taufan pada Yaya, Yaya menerima nya lalu beranjak pergi ke kelas berikutnya.

"Sukses"Seru anak lelaki memakai topi menghadap kesamping itu. "Hm"Balas anak lelaki yang beriris Ruby. "Kau harus membayar nya Yaya"Ucap anak beriris sapphire itu lalu dia menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **The end or To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Gyahahahahaha. Tadinya mau nambahin genre Romance tapi sekali-kali kan bikin genre yang misteri gituu!**

 **Kira butuh saran nih X'3, Kira bingung bikin bagian penindasan nya padahal ide ngalir tapi nggak kepikiran cara si Ying nindas itu gimana. Nah para Readers menurut kalian bagian penindasan nya itu gimana? Kalau bisa kejam banget yaaaaa...**

 **Dikit ya? Hehehe gomen, ide lagi mentok.**

 **Ayo! Ayo! Vote nya! Mana nih yang milih the end?! Mana yang milih TBC?! Ada? Ada?**

 **Kira tunggu Review nya...**

 **Jadi...**

 **Silahkan Review karena Review anda sangat berharga!**


End file.
